


Столько, сколько потребуется

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: После сражения с Китом клон Широ успел сбежать. Кит преследует его, чтобы вернуть команде в качестве тела для Широ.





	Столько, сколько потребуется

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 6 сезону; AU относительно канона

— Слушай, Кит… Тут Лотор совсем с катушек слетел, никого больше не слушает. Нас спасает только то, что у них с ведьмой там какие-то свои терки. Но долго они не провоюют. К тому же… они периодически начинают в свои разборки всех вокруг втягивать. Мы, конечно, стараемся, но… — послышался вздох. Кит не включал видео, не хотел смотреть Лэнсу в глаза. — Слушай… мы ведь могли и без Широ. Разве это не может подождать? 

— Это все, из-за чего ты звонишь? — спросил Кит, продолжая одеваться. В правом верхнем углу экрана был голубой шарик планеты, до которой оставалось где-то минут пятнадцать. Закончив с доспехом, Кит достал сухпаек, похожий на кубик воздушной кукурузы, и захрустел. 

— Ну что значит все? Я же говорю, ты нам очень нужен. Давай разберемся с этим, а потом мы все поможем тебе с поисками Широ. 

— Лэнс, мне некогда. Я почти нашел его. Скоро вернусь. 

— Стой! Я это месяц назад слышал и с тех пор!.. — начал Лэнс, явно раздражаясь, но Кит отключил связь. Не хотелось спорить и что-то доказывать. Когда Широ пропал впервые, никто не помогал Киту его искать. Паладины сначала пару дней патрулировали обломки, потом сдались. И что в результате? Они сами виноваты в сложившейся ситуации. Война с Лотором и Хаггар могла затянуться надолго, куда быстрее было догнать Широ, вернуть его обратно в замок. Кит научился правильно расставлять приоритеты и даже не мог назвать это эгоизмом. Эти поиски были важны прежде всего для самого Широ, и Киту становилось физически нехорошо, когда он думал о том, что может снова оставить Широ одного надолго, без поддержки, в опасности. 

«Я думаю, тебе стоило подольше поговорить с Лэнсом и объяснить ему, что ты чувствуешь. Он понятливый, хоть и не выглядит таким» 

Это Кит тоже пропустил — не мимо ушей, мимо разума, потому что никто кроме пилота Черного льва не смог бы это услышать. Вместо этого Кит ткнул пальцем в шар планеты. 

— Один искусственный остров, созданный из космического мусора. Хорошая атмосфера и терпимый климат. Там даже прятаться негде. 

«Думаешь, он бегает специально так, чтобы ты его нашел?»

— Уверен. Знаешь, мне снилось, будто бы я моряк. И я выхожу в море, в шторм. И иду на охоту за белым китом. Мне очень жаль этого белого кита, он так величественен и мудр, но мне нужна его кровь, его мясо и его ус, чтобы прокормить семью, чтобы какое-то время не рисковать собой… — Кит замолк, рассматривая планету. Остров был небольшой, с Нью-Йорк где-то. Только на нем не было высоток, и вообще все было выстроено словно из того же мусора. 

«И ты думаешь, что он был этим китом?» 

— Я не знаю, — признался Кит. — Я думаю, что… что не должен думать. Сначала делай, потом мучайся. Вот что я думаю. 

«Не могу с этим согласиться… Но я знаю — если ты что-то вбил себе в голову, то тебя уже не остановить» 

— А чего бы ты хотел? — спросил Кит, обернувшись к темной глубине кабины. Обернулся и разочаровался. Он почти физически мог ощутить присутствие собеседника, но кроме него в кабине никого не было. И темнота была лишь темнотой. К тому же, и этот момент разорвал связь, убил на корню иллюзию. Киту никто не ответил, или он просто не услышал ответа. 

Планета занимала уже весь монитор, остров стремительно приближался.

***

Кит уже привык проводить аналогии между инопланетными заведениями и земными. Это место было, должно быть, межгалактическим эквивалентом бара. Роднили их с ним, правда, только стойка и высокие стулья, ну и предназначение — сюда стекались пропустить стаканчик пьянящего пойла. У места не было крыши, вверх метров на шесть уходили трубы, обломки, искореженные куски металла. На острове день был еще в самом разгаре, и существ тут было не так много: большой прозрачный слизняк любовался небом, выпивая время от времени из одной из пяти чаш в разных ложноножках. С каждым новым глотком он менял цвет. Что-то, похожее на мидию, вылизывало пол, ощупало ботинки Кита и обогнуло его. Стойку протирал такой же мидией инопланетянин, похожий на фиолетового каменного тролля. На Кита покосился двумя глазами из десяти, остальные продолжали смотреть на стойку.

Кит сел напротив. На нем была темно-коричневая накидка, но ему было не так важно, узнают в нем паладина или нет. Просто пока хотелось еще иметь какой-то козырь. 

— Я ищу банду «омега». У меня есть заказ для них, — начал Кит. Бармен тут же потерял к нему интерес, вернул два глаза к стойке. Над баром кружились какие-то крылатые существа, больше похожие на скатов, чем на птиц. Иногда эти туши шлепались на края ямы, отдыхали там, на солнце, но сюда в полумрак и прохладу не лезли. — Слушайте… я же могу заплатить, как посреднику. 

Денег у Кита практически не было, он предлагал скорее в надежде сторговаться на что-то из техники или услугу. 

В космосе и на чужих планетах паладины становились абсолютно беспомощными и зависели от милости местного населения. Запасы, которые успел захватить с собой Кит, иссякли к середине второй недели его поисков, приходилось тратить время еще и на то, чтобы обеспечить себя новыми.

— «Омегу» нельзя найти. Они сами тебя найдут, если им будет интересна твоя работа. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кит, стараясь придерживаться правил этой вербальной игры вместо того, чтобы швырнуть в несговорчивого бармена его же моллюском. — И как я могу заинтересовать их своей работой? 

— Видишь доску? — бармен указал на стену за прозрачным слизнем. К ней был прибит металлический осколок с рваными краями, исписанный, как общественный туалет, непонятными символами. — Оставь им знак. Они либо заинтересуются, либо нет. 

— И как часто они бывают тут? 

— Иногда очень долго не появляются, — так же безразлично сказал бармен, не глядя на Кита.

***

К ночи уровень воды поднимался, стены бара начинали протекать и напоминали фонтан, на полу воды было по щиколотку. Но куда-то она явно выходила, поскольку никогда полностью не заливала помещение. Эту планету в основном любили водные существа, и если сначала это было упущением архитектора, то вскоре стало фишкой заведения, привлекало посетителей. После заката их становилось больше — на острове закипала жизнь, переливаясь неоновыми красками. Красками этими чаще всего пестрили сами обитатели острова.

К вечеру в затемненный бар пришла компания из пяти особей. Вся барная стойка к тому времени уже была занята, играло что-то похожее на музыку без вокала, и на стенах в такт ей перемигивались моллюски. Вошедшие тоже светились неоновыми красками, но свет этот исходил не из тел — линии были нарисованы на плащах. Местные не воспринимали это оскорблением, напротив, их радовала эта попытка подражательства. 

Трое направились к стойке: самый большой, похожий на гору, шел впереди, двое поменьше, более человеческих очертаний, — за ним. Еще двое остановились у доски. Она была общей, любой мог забрать с нее задание. В этот раз привычные светящиеся послания были скрыты темным теневым росчерком.

— О, доставка груза в восьмой сектор, — один из гуманоидов ладонью коснулся объявления, и оно отпечаталось на его руке. Тень осталась. Его напарник коснулся ее пальцами. Тень выглядела нарисованной, словно земное граффити. 

— Посвети, — попросил тот, что еще пытался понять, кто испортил доску. Напарник, который собирался уже было отойти, вздохнул и, пару раз хлопнув, включил фонарик, направил на доску его луч. — Отойди на два шага. 

В единственном светлом пятне на стене, где предложения о работе стали более блеклыми, высветилась большая темная галочка. Ровный знак Вольтрона, нарисованный черным цветом. 

— О! Вольтрон! Слава и сюда добралась! Я слышал, эти ребята реально где-то там воюют с… — начал тот, у которого был фонарик, и в его свете виднелся мохнатый подбородок и желтые глаза. Не слушая его, напарник протиснулся к стойке, настойчиво отодвинув посетителей. Спросил у по-прежнему флегматичного бармена: 

— Кто приходил сюда? Кто нарисовал символ? 

— Я что, слежу, что ли? — огрызнулся бармен, который был в три раза больше и шире посетителя. Такой же объемный лидер этой компании, оттеснив своего чуть в сторону, спокойнее произнес: 

— Широ, погоди, давай я спрошу… 

— У тебя нет права на это имя, — произнес один из посетителей, сидевший за стойкой слева от Широ. Светлых полос на нем не было, капюшон закрывал лицо. Голос показался знакомым, и Широ стащил капюшон со своей головы, а потом и с головы незнакомца, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с Китом. — Мы возвращаемся. 

— Сам возвращайся, раз тебе надо, — ответил Широ. У него над плечом тут же навис его новый босс, рассматривая Кита. Спросил угрожающе: 

— Проблемы? 

— Никаких, если он просто пойдет со мной. 

— Кто это, Широ? Кто-то из твоих друзей? 

— Я же сказал… — начал Кит, сжав зубы, но Широ перебил его:

— Тот, кто мне руку отрубил. 

Кит почувствовал, что его окружают. Обычные посетители бара отодвигались дальше, уступая место для драки. Те, с кем пришел Широ, теперь осторожно, но угрожающе обступали Кита. Казалось, если он решит уйти — они отпустят. Но Кит не собирался уходить. 

— Я защищался, — выдохнул Кит устало, но, верно оценив ситуацию, предложил: — Может, выйдем? 

— Сам выйдешь, — констатировал здоровяк. Их было пятеро. От того, насколько знакомой казалась ситуация, она задевала Кита ещё больнее. Эти существа защищали Широ, — для них он был своим, — защищали так же яро, как Широ защищали в Вольтроне, еще ничего не зная о нем. 

— Он обманывает вас, — почти прорычал Кит, глядя в глаза Широ. Тот отрицательно покачал головой: 

— Нет, Кит. Никого я уже не обманываю. Потому что для них Широ — это я. Если тебе так дорого это имя, то можешь его забрать, я возьму другое. А с тобой я никуда не полечу. Я ушел из Вольтрона. Когда ты ушел, никто не пытался силой притащить тебя обратно. 

— Да плевать на Вольтрон! — Кит перехватил ближайший стакан с неоновой жидкостью, запустил в Широ. Стакан тот поймал, а жидкость растеклась по плащу, но, когда она впиталась, ее свет притух. — Ты украл его! Украл его тело! 

— Кит, там было много его тел. У них даже руки были на месте, а ты вцепился в меня и уничтожил остальные. Прости, но… я хочу жить. Мне жаль Широ, но это не повод убивать меня!

— Если я знаю, что его можно вернуть, если есть хоть малейший шанс… ты не представляешь, скольких я могу убить за него! 

Теперь что-то мягкое, но сильное, уперлось в грудь Киту и постаралось не подпустить его к Широ. Тот смотрел на Кита как на заигравшегося ребенка, с высоты возраста и опыта. 

— А что сказал на этот счет сам Широ? 

Кита словно током ударили. Откуда он узнал? Он не спрашивал, говорил ли Кит с Широ, есть ли вообще связь с лидером Вольтрона. И знать он этого не мог – Кит никому не рассказывал. Но он будто знал, о чем спрашивал… и каков будет ответ. 

Ничего удивительного, ведь долгое время клон был самим Широ. И сейчас это сбило Кита с толку. Он старался не думать об этом, преследуя при этом не только тело. Он догонял Широ и хотел его же принести в жертву. Он почти убедил себя в том, что клон украл у Широ принадлежавшую ему жизнь, его тело, а значит, заслуживал смерти. Теперь его уверенность пошатнулась. Почувствовав слабину, второе щупальце, такое же крепкое, как то, что удерживало его, отшвырнуло Кита в сторону зала. Кит успел выхватить кинжал, выставить его вверх. Когда нечто огромное, похожее на убежавшее из кастрюли тесто, попыталось накрыть его целиком, оно уперлось в лезвие мягким брюхом и на секунду замерло. А в следующее мгновение Кита уже заливала жгучая, неприятная кровь. Пришлось закрыть стекло шлема — кровь некоторых существ оставляла химические ожоги на коже. Кит так и не научился в них разбираться, но лишний раз не рисковал. Теперь он ничего не видел — стекло залило темнотой, кто-то пнул его в бок, и Кит отлетел, словно мешок, проехал шлемом по воде, и залившая обзор кровь существа начала стекать по стеклу. Пока он, скользя по полу, приподнялся на четвереньки в попытке встать, его попытались ударить снова. Кит заметил метнувшуюся к нему тень и успел отскочить, но спиной уперся в стену, уронив один из столиков. Стерев со стекла остатки чужой крови, он наконец увидел, кто его атаковал — напротив стоял Широ. В драку Кит больше не лез. 

— Это не твое тело, — произнес Кит, и голос его из-за стекла прозвучал глухо. Широ покачал головой: 

— Это — мое. А вот где тело твоего Широ — я не знаю. И никто не знает. Скорее всего, его и нет уже. 

Внутри Кита словно щелкнул переключатель, высвобождая его галра-сущность. Ярость затмила все. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он бросился на Широ, попытался ударить его в переносицу. Словно издеваясь, Широ поймал его за поясницу, раскрутил и швырнул снова на пол бара, в воду. Когда Кит начал подниматься, его снова накрыло сверху похожее на сбежавшее тесто существо и вдавило в пол. Кит пытался повернуть руку с кинжалом, чтобы под нужным углом активировать лезвие, но тут по телу существа прошел разряд тока, сначала только слегка тряхнувший Кита. Он задергался, пытаясь пробиться на свободу, и, подняв глаза, в темноте даже успел заметить вторую волну, надвигающуюся как молния по грозовым тучам.

***

Он очнулся в полумраке, но место оказалось знакомым настолько, что Кит узнал его с первых секунд даже при скудном освещении — кабина Черного. Она сейчас была скорее похожа на планетарий: темнота и звезды за окнами, приглушенный свет, как в кинотеатре. Кит перевернулся на бок — тело ныло от того, что он лежал на твердом полу при почти земной гравитации. Последствия драки, разумеется, тоже сказывались. Полез один против пятерых… ничего не меняется. Думал, что в Клинках Марморы его научили драться против кого угодно, вот только на миссиях противниками были только галра и их тупые дроны.

Кит приподнялся, держась за голову. Хлопнул по панели, и оттуда выкатилась фляга с водой. 

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?» 

— Ты видел его? — спросил Кит, ладонью зачесывая волосы назад. Подумал и поправился: — ты говорил с ним? 

«Да. Как ты себя чувствуешь?» 

— Что он тебе сказал? 

«Кит, он беспокоится о тебе. Как и я. Это было не так, как тогда, ты же понимаешь? Он не хотел убить тебя. Просто хотел, чтобы ты не мешал ему сбежать.»

— Ага. В восьмой сектор… Дьявол, надо спросить у Пидж, что у этих аборигенов называется восьмым сектором… — Кит тяжело поднялся, снова рухнул уже в кресло — мягкое, удобное, словно под его тело сделанное. Оно тут же изменило угол наклона — так, чтобы было удобнее. 

«Кит, вернись в замок. Тебе нужно восстановиться.»

— Пустяки. Пидж! Пидж, у меня времени мало. Что для… 

— Смотрите, кто очнулся, — Пидж на экране выглядела недовольной и одновременно очень занятой. — Ты возвращаешься?

— Пока нет. 

— Тогда я отключаюсь, — Пидж даже руку протянула к экрану, Кит всерьез испугался, что так она и сделает, поспешно попросил: 

— Стой-стой-стой! Пожалуйста. Пидж, я ведь пытаюсь вернуть нам Широ. 

Рука замерла, Пидж даже от своего очень важного дела отвлеклась, хотя и на Кита не смотрела. Буркнула нехотя: 

— Что ты хотел? 

— Восьмой сектор для этой галактики. Это где? По возможности — с маршрутом от моих координат. С различными вариантами маршрутов. 

Пидж вздохнула устало, потерла переносицу, приподняв очки. 

— Слушай… Говорят, что Широ не хочет возвращаться к нам. 

— Это не Широ, — Кит покачал головой. — Это чертов клон… но мне нужно его тело, чтобы вернуть Широ.

— Ты уверен, что Широ еще жив? Что это не бесполезно? 

— Да. Я говорил с ним после той драки… в лаборатории, где были десятки его клонов. С Широ, настоящим. И потом говорил снова. Я уверен, что мы еще можем спасти его. 

— Слушай, поверь мне, никто не понимает тебя лучше, чем я, — уже мягче сказала Пидж, — но все же… только ты с ним говорил? 

— Нет. Клон тоже говорил, — нехотя признал Кит. — Не тогда, позже… Пидж, мы теряем время. Я тоже очень хочу вернуться побыстрее и покончить с этим! Ты сама сказала, что понимаешь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, координаты! 

— Да, конечно. Ввали там ему за то, что обманывал нас столько времени, — без энтузиазма поддержала Пидж и отключила связь. 

«Ты им не сказал», — в интонации чувствовался упрек. Кит фыркнул: 

— Им не надо этого знать… Просто притащу им тело и скажу — вот коробочка, Широ еще существует внутри Черного льва. Давайте, соедините их. 

«Убейте клона.» 

Кит ударил по приборной панели, и вся кабина мигнула красным. 

— Да! Да, и что? Он не живой. Его создали, он притворялся тобой, а потом… потом попытался убить всех нас. И меня. И если есть шанс вернуть тебе… 

«Кит, он не притворялся мной. Он был мной.»

— И ты его простил? 

«Не за то, что он тогда сказал и сделал с тобой… но я чувствую к нему нечто вроде жалости.»

— И ты готов навсегда остаться внутри Черного льва? 

«Тебя бы это не устроило?»

— Нет, — Кит сидел теперь, с ногами забравшись в кресло, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Пискнул коммуникатор, над панельной доской открылась звездная карта. На ней было отмечено несколько маршрутов с пояснениями. Одна линия была выделена красным, и рядом Пидж на земном языке сделала приписку: «Недалеко оттуда проходят патрули галра. Скорее всего, их попытаются обойти, прикрывшись этим спутником». 

«Кит, я еще раз должен это сказать… я не поддерживаю твое решение. И я не хотел бы, чтобы ты ради меня убивал клона. Даже если это не я.» 

— Я никого не убиваю. Его никогда и не было, — фыркнул Кит. — Просто подделка.

***

Звезды за лобовым стеклом превращались в лучи света, которые как дождевые капли стекали в хвост грузового корабля. Вел сейчас Широ, в который раз убеждаясь, что новый протез не такой послушный и подвижный, как тот, что создавали для него друиды. Протез состоял из нескольких металлических колец шириной в пять сантиметров каждый, и гнулся он теперь не только в локте.

— Так что с тем парнем? Ты сказал, что он отрубил тебе руку, но отказался мстить или убивать его… к тому же, мне показалось, ты сказал, что он хотел твоей смерти. 

Широ привык, что он высокий в сравнении с землянами, но в новой команде все были больше и выше него, кроме того парня, что все время норовил напроситься к нему в напарники. Тот и теперь сидел в кресле запасного пилота и пил что-то, по запаху похожее на растворенную в воде грязь, хотя мог спокойно отдыхать в каюте. Даже когда Широ не искал друзей и стремился выстроить сугубо деловые отношения, его обаяние волей-неволей привлекало к нему почитателей.

— Это сложно… В каком-то смысле я соврал. Он отрубил не настоящую руку, а другой протез. Ну и я, скажем, пытался убить его первым. 

— Он из твоей расы?

— Да. 

— Он самка? 

— Нет, — Широ даже не удивился вопросу. Скорость сбавил — на сложном участке нужно было вручную обходить большие планеты и их спутники. И стараться, чтобы корабль не закрутило гравитацией вокруг них. 

— Тогда что между вами? Просто это было похоже на один обряд с моей планеты. Только там самка убегает, а самец должен ее найти. 

— Это не прятки, — покачал головой Широ. — Скажем… Он правда хочет убить меня и забрать это тело. Для человека, который очень дорог ему. Дороже меня, дороже друзей, дороже его железной кошки. 

Инопланетянин пополоскал жидкостью рот, потом сплюнул ее снова в чашку. У него был длинный нос, похожий на обрубок хобота, а на руке два больших щитка, закрывающих пальцы, и серая в складку кожа. 

— Почему ты тогда не убил его? Была же возможность… 

— Один раз я едва не убил его. Решил, что этого не повторится. 

— Странный вы вид… если один раз не убили, значит, больше не убьете… Тоже какой-то ритуал? 

Прежде чем Широ успел что-то ответить, мир окрасился фиолетовым. Корабль, и так потрепанный временем, тряхнуло, и он заглох, начав дрифтовать в космосе. Над ними застыл галрийский крейсер, на приборной доске появились символы. Широ в последнее время открыл в себе и знание галрийского. Вслух перевел, успокаивая прежде всего себя: 

— Плановая проверка… Мне казалось, мы обходили их блокпост. 

— Скорее всего кто-то нас продал… может быть, твой друг? — спросил напарник, залпом допивая жижу. 

— Нет, с галра он воюет. Он не смог бы… — увы, Широ не был до конца уверен. Совсем недавно между Вольтроном и галра было установлено перемирие, продлившееся до тех пор, разумеется, пока они не узнали об экспериментах Лотора. Широ совершенно не знал, что сейчас происходило между Империей и паладинами. 

Корабль пришлось остановить – он бы просто не смог уйти от погони, не развалившись в процессе. К грузовому отсеку, куда выгружались из челнока солдаты галра, Широ с напарником подошли последними. Босс уже изъяснялся с одним из роботов на своем диалекте. Сопровождавший робота офицер объяснял устало, холодно: 

— Сэр, мы не понимаем вашего языка. Пожалуйста, говорите на межпланетном. Это плановая проверка, нас интересует только оружие. 

Босс немного успокоился. Хотя бурчание массы и выдавало в нем сдерживаемую агрессию, но на открытый конфликт он больше не шел. Они везли не оружие, но кто знает, к чему еще могли придраться галра. 

Один из команды с нетипичной для него вежливостью предложил лично продемонстрировать груз корабля.

Поток из челнока прекратился, теперь тут стояли трое галра и семь роботов. Кто знает, сколько запасных оставалось в челноке. Широ решил не нарываться, посторонился. Когда солдаты проходили мимо него, один из них задел Широ плечом, может, и случайно. Но давление осталось, задержалось — чего-то круглого к груди. Между Широ и солдатом раскрылся голографический экран. 

Все галра были в шлемах с темными непрозрачными стеклами. Этот казался самым низким, и сейчас он упирался в грудь Широ сканером, который развертывал текстовую голограмму. Среди мерцающих букв выделялась надпись «Беглый воин Колизея, известный как Чемпион».

— Один из вашей команды — собственность империи галра, — спокойно произнес солдат. Как о вещи, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. 

Ведьма будто забыла на время о выпущенном на свободу клоне. Или ее больше не интересовало, чем тот занимается, раз рядом не было Лотора. Но чувство принадлежности ей, а не себе, осталось. Довольное мерзкое, и сейчас оно всколыхнулось с новой силой. Иначе свою вспышку ярости Широ объяснить не мог — он ударил солдата в подбородок снизу вверх так, что с того слетел шлем, открыв мохнатые уши и гладкое фиолетовое лицо. Не чистокровный галра, скорее, тоже какой-то гибрид. 

В драке Широ по-прежнему чувствовал себя как в своей стихии. Схватил за голову бросившегося на него робота, потянул в попытке оторвать ее от тела, но в поясницу ударило разрядом тока. 

Из челнока посыпались новые роботы, словно клоуны из маленькой машины — непонятно было, как они там помещались. Вокруг кипела драка, Широ еще был в сознании и слабо ощущал собственное тело, но оно не слушалось. Скорее всего, удар в позвоночник был не простым шокером. Спокойно, словно такое происходило каждый день, за протез взялся один из солдат галра, а за руку — робот. Они потащили Широ к челноку, и показалось, что вокруг даже не драка, а просто трава шевелится. Трава как на Земле, на которой на самом деле этот Широ никогда не был, но помнил ее запах, ощущения, и шелест ветра. Воспоминание было вполне конкретное: лето, городской парк. Широ вытащил Кита, которому тогда было пятнадцать, отдохнуть и развеяться. Даже взял с собой полный набор для пикника: покрывало, сэндвичи, сок. Как же Адам ревновал тогда, а с ними идти отказался. Кит тоже не выглядел счастливым, и пока Широ говорил, тот, не глядя на него, понуро жевал сэндвич. Жевал и смотрел на парк, где люди гуляли с собаками, со своими детьми. Широ понимал неловкость ситуации и от этого говорил сумбурнее и больше, чем обычно. Однако не мог заставить Кита оторваться от представшей картины образцовых, счастливых семей. Напрямую он тоже ничего не мог ему сказать — Кит ненавидел, когда его жалели. 

Тогда Широ пошел ва-банк, и внезапно, посреди какой-то истории, признался: «У меня тоже не было родителей… Точнее, были, но в одиннадцать я остался один, так что хотя бы в этом я могу тебя понять». Кит даже жевать прекратил, медленно обернулся к нему. 

Может, Кит чем-то напоминал ему себя в детстве, а может, просто казался таким трудным в общении, что это было почти вызовом. Широ завоевывал его шаг за шагом, и та фраза на пикнике стала чем-то особенным. Словно его в этом квесте на три уровня сразу повысили, хотя Кит и пытался показать, что это не так. 

Но это были не его воспоминания. Они были украдены им у настоящего Широ. Но от того, что они не принадлежали Хаггар, они были особенно дорогими. 

В челноке было пусто — все прибывшие высадились на корабль и теперь разбирались с нарушителями. Широ надеялся, что не дойдет до убийств — в конце концов, его новая команда не имела отношения к его действиям и просто попыталась защитить своего. 

Железные двери закрылись. Он оказался в пассажирском отсеке, где тишина было настолько густой, что Широ казалось, будто он оглох. И в этой тишине раздалось негромкое: 

— Я могу помочь тебе. 

Зажужжал робот, отреагировав на брошенную фразу. Повернул голову, и его глаза загорелись красным. Прежде, чем успело произойти еще хоть что-то, галра выстрелом снес ему голову и потащил Широ уже в одиночку, хотя и видно было, что ему одному было куда тяжелее теперь. 

— Помочь? — почти прокашлял Широ. Теперь его тащили к приборной панели, в просторную кабину. Там кое-как галра прислонил его к стене, посадил, как безвольную шарнирную куклу. Широ хотел сказать еще что-то, но выходило только клокотание. Было странно, что галра напали на его команду, а теперь предлагали помощь. Ведь именно этот солдат его и нейтрализовал. 

А впрочем, на имперском корабле помочь ему было больше некому. 

— Да. Ты же лидер Вольтрона. 

— Больше нет, — снова выдавил Широ, но говорить стало легче. В кончиках пальцев покалывало, они уже могли сгибаться. 

— Но ты один из них. Я отвезу тебя к паладинам, — галра сел в кресло пилота, провел рукой по панели, челнок качнуло. Протез по-прежнему не шевелился, продолжал валяться так, словно Широ к руке припаяли обломок трубы. Раздался грохот, корабль пошатнуло снова, но не сильно. Кажется, до оставшихся доходило, что один из солдат убегает с добычей. 

— Не надо, — Широ хрипел. Голос к нему вернулся, сейчас снова двигались ноги, но вяло, будто после сна — тело было еще не готово собраться, реакции заторможены, но все же он мог двигаться. Галра был занят запуском и возможной погоней, на Широ внимания не обращал. 

— Все в порядке. Хаггар приказала вернуть тебя к ней, но я не согласен с ее методами. Мне больше нравилось время короткого перемирия с коалицией Вольтрона. 

Широ как мог осторожно поднялся, придерживая протез, чтобы он не зазвенел. Неслышно двинулся к креслу, пока солдат говорил. Тот был увлечен маневрированием, и Широ взглядом поискал что-нибудь тяжелое, но в кабине челнока ничего не прикрученного к полу и стенам не нашлось. Тогда Широ перехватил протез за запястье, накинул как удавку да горло солдата и… 

До того, как хватка Широ усилилась, солдат резко ушел вниз и скатился с кресла. Он не был пристегнут, только сделал вид, хотя Широ был уверен, что слышал щелчок. Атака Широ задела шлем, теперь он упал на пульт, и галра быстро подобрал его. Челнок был на автопилоте, быстро удалялся от грузового корабля, на котором до этого путешествовал Широ. А напротив него на корточках замер Кит, руки и лицо которого были выкрашены фиолетовым. Широ остановился, перевесившись через опустевшее кресло. Уперся здоровой рукой и попытался подняться, отскочить, но Кит молча ударил его тяжелым шлемом по голове. 

Мир взорвался разноцветным фейерверком и погас.

***

Он и раньше думал о том, насколько огромен космос и насколько мал и ничтожен он сам в сравнении с ним. Это чувство испытывал любой астронавт, Широ был в этом уверен. Любой, кто отрывался от Земли достаточно далеко вдруг понимал, насколько весь его прежний мир микроскопичен.

Руки оказались плотно связаны от запястий и выше локтей до самых плеч. То же и с ногами: от лодыжек до колен. Он лежал, прижавшись щекой к металлическом полу, и тот не казался холодным, словно Широ грело чье-то теплое дыхание. 

Кит сидел, с ногами забравшись в кресло, перебирал что-то похожее на новости: действия Лотора, Хаггар, ответные реакционные броски Империи. Кит готовился к своему возвращению с ценным грузом. Самым странным было то, что рот он Широ не заклеил. Кит встретился с ним взглядом, дающим понять, что он заметил его пробуждение, и вернулся к сводкам. 

— А ты вырос, — заметил Широ. — Лэнс что-то тоже говорил об этом, но тогда совсем не до того было… Наверное, ты много всего повидал, да, Кит?

На экране был текст со вставками видеозаписей. Война и восстания в колониях Империи. Галра против своих собратьев в грызне за и против Лотора. Кит уделял этой части особое внимание, подолгу задерживаясь на информационных сводках. Видимо, думал, что главным образом пригодится там. 

— Я помню тебя… — начал Широ, и у Кита сдали нервы, он выдохнул раздраженно: 

— Это не твоя память. 

— Нет… моя. Это был я, Кит. И ты тоже так думал. Ты вполне принимал меня за Широ. Помнишь?.. Это именно я спросил, сколько еще ты будешь меня спасать. И вот ты уже везешь меня убивать… 

— Слушай, я обещал не тебе. Ясно? Ты притворялся Широ, и я…

— Я и есть Широ, — возразил клон. Твердо, без страха, словно они просто спорили, и от этого не зависела его жизнь. — И у меня его память… я не ощущаю себя так, будто мне…

— Ты сказал, что все бросили меня. И что ты тоже бросаешь. Не Хаггар заставляла тебя это сказать, она этого не знала. Это знал ты. А Широ никогда не сказал бы такого мне. 

— Да, пусть так… Но я по-прежнему живой. 

— Нет. Искусственная болванка. Это даже проще, чем кажется. Если бы сказали, что в жертву Широ нужно принести нашу корову или Лэнса — я бы сделал это. Дело не в тебе. Просто ты занимаешь его тело. 

— Слушай, ему же и во льве неплохо живется. Я спрашивал его, поддерживает ли он твое решение, и Широ сказал, что нет. Он может пожить и внутри льва. Какая разница? Все равно вы по-прежнему вместе. Или тебе так важен секс? Важно, чтобы было тело? И не мерзко, ведь это же мое тело, тело отвратительно клона. 

Кит молчал, но страницы стал листать и увеличивать медленнее, словно автоматически. Он пытался сосредоточиться. 

— Скажи ему! — выкрикнул клон, глядя вверх, в темную крышку кабины. — Развернись, отнеси нас на край вселенной и выплюнь там. Дай мне хотя бы пару недель с Китом, и я докажу, что живой. Ты же можешь это сделать, Широ!.. 

Некоторое время было тихо. По экрану Кита пошла рябь — он слишком сильно надавил пальцами. Но лев продолжал лететь вперед и не думал сворачивать. 

«Я не могу, мне жаль… Тогда Киту будет больнее». 

Клон рассмеялся глухо, невесело, снова глядя в спинку пилотского кресла. 

«Мне жаль. Это ужасная ситуация. Я отношусь к ней так, словно мы — разбитая на две половины личность. Ты же и есть я, с моими воспоминаниями, моим характером. Ты же не умрешь, ты продолжишь жить, как часть меня». 

Смех стал громче; давясь им клон спросил: 

— Это так ты его успокаиваешь? Своего ненаглядного Кита… Кит! Ты хоть знаешь, за что сражаешься? Ты понимаешь, что делаешь это зря? Я — это он. И я точно знаю, что он тебя не любит. На Земле его ждет человек, ты и сам это знаешь!.. 

Казалось, что Кит успокоился, вернулся к менее значимым новостям — союзы, встречи, день рождения Пидж. 

— Ты не веришь мне? — спросил клон. Кит повел плечом: 

— Даже если бы Широ не любил, я бы все равно это для него сделал. Мне ничего не нужно взамен. 

— То, что чувствует Широ, передалось и мне. Как память. И я тоже помню тебя еще ребенком. До каждой мелочи, все разговоры. Спроси, о чем хочешь. 

— Но ты сказал, что Широ не любил меня, — решил отомстить Кит. Он по-прежнему не оборачивался. 

— Да я просто пытаюсь спасти себя, как могу!

— В том числе и пытаясь сказать, что любишь меня так же, как Широ, — Кит постучал ногтем по приборной панели. На экране застыли фотографии с командой Вольтрона без них двоих: в комнате отдыха, на каком-то фестивале, на капитанском мостике. Было видно, что фотографировал Лэнс. И у клона заныло где-то под ребрами — он хотел вернуться к ним, очень сильно, и чтобы все было по-прежнему, и чтобы все забыли, что он не настоящий… И он не мог. Над головой Кита через фотографии проглядывал космос, словно гирлянды мерцали звезды. В кабине было тихо, не работали двигатели, хотя они наверняка и летели вперед. Кит явно не спешил уже. И клон представил, что они никуда не движутся, просто застыли где-то в самом центре космоса. 

— Мне жаль, — произнес клон, опустив голову на пол. — Если бы я знал, что у нас мало времени… я начал бы с того, что не отпустил бы тебя в клинки. Раньше ты был мягче, что ли… во всяком случае, ко мне. Я бы потратил это время на тебя. На нас с тобой. Перестал бы откладывать в долгий ящик, стесняться себя и говорить, что пока у нас война, нельзя думать о таких глупостях. О, я бы все время думал об этих «глупостях». 

— А потом все равно попытался бы меня убить, — огрызнулся Кит, не оборачиваясь. 

— А ты бы все равно побежал за мной. И спас бы меня… Ведь на тот момент ты уже знал, что я не Широ… 

Кит молчал. Фотографии изменились — теперь это были старые общие фото, вся команда в сборе. На них был еще настоящий Широ, но как-то плавно они сменились и фотографиями с клоном. Совместно с Китом их было мало. 

— Я спасал не тебя, — повернулся наконец Кит. — Я просто… испугался, что Широ… я не знаю, как объяснить. Испугался, что теперь Широ — это ты. Что это никак не исправить… 

По лицу Кита было совершенно непонятно, раскаивался ли он. Клон начинал понимать – Кит не относился к нему как к вещи только потому, что тот был так похож на Широ. И если Кит и раскаивался, то только в том, что пришлось так поступить с кем-то, кто выглядит, думает как Широ. От этого было горько, и так хотелось попросить развязать – ну в конце концов, куда он денется из кабины Черного льва…

***

Широ пришел в себя в светлом зале, завернутый до груди в легкое одеяло, похожее на простыню. Приподнялся осмотреться — не самое посещаемое место в замке, потому что делать тут было нечего. Одна из бесполезных комнат с огромной кроватью, похожей на грибную шляпку. А может, и не кроватью вовсе, а мягким столиком. Широ и был тут всего пару раз, никогда не задерживался.

Вокруг стояли какие-то альтеанские приборы, которые тут же убрали от Широ свои усики, оставив красные следы на коже. Широ чувствовал себя разбитым, потерянным. Ощущал так, словно случилось что-то очень плохое, и даже подумал, что сумбурные воспоминания последнего времени — просто сон. Но вместо уже привычного галрийского протеза была топорная работа, словно собранная из мусора, к тому же и не желавшая шевелиться. 

— Привет. 

Широ медленно перевел взгляд на дверь. Он был даже рад тому, что Кит пришел, потому что он-то точно знал ответы. 

Кит стоял в дверях, не спешил входить, и улыбался спокойно, но как-то устало. Под глазами пролегли тени, да и вообще… Кит вытянулся, что ли. На щеке был крупный красный шрам, и Широ заволновался, попытался встать. Тогда спохватился Кит, подошел сам и сел на край кровати. 

— Что с лицом? Это после той битвы с Зарконом? Меня так контузило, что пришлось лечить, а ты лицо поранил? 

— А после битвы с Зарконом? — мягко спросил Кит, не отвечая на его вопрос. — Ты что-то еще помнишь? 

— Это не было сном? — Широ поморщился, как от головной боли. Воспоминания были путанными, Широ не мог расставить их в правильной хронологии, да и были они обрывочными. Он не мог поверить в половину того, что всплывало при попытке вспомнить. И шрам… шрам Киту оставил он? 

— Как знать… я же не знаю, что тебе снилось. Если как вы выступали в ледовом шоу, то увы, это было реально. Уверен, ты бы очень хотел, чтобы приснилось. Если о том, как ты помог бежать Лотору — тоже увы, но правда было… Что последнее ты помнишь? 

Широ задумался, тут же отметил, как наклонился к нему Кит. Как-то смущающе-близко, и Широ пытался вспомнить, что такого произошло между ними. 

— Помню кабину Черного, — признался Широ. — Помню, что сказал… что я… Я признался тебе в чем-то?.. — Кит кивнул. — Тогда почему я помню это так, будто наблюдал со стороны? 

Теперь Широ выглядел растерянным. Тело не болело совсем, даже спайка с протезом, а вот голова готова была треснуть от информации. Воспоминания были как вспугнутый рой пчел, запертый в банке. Они метались хаотично, и Широ никак не мог поймать и рассмотреть достаточно пристально ни одно из них. 

Наверное, с Китом тоже много чего произошло. Он протянул руки, обхватил Широ за плечи и прислонился своим лбом к его лбу. Широ вдруг показалось, что и так было всегда, просто он этого не помнит. Что теперь они с Китом чуточку ближе, и надеялся, что не пропустил ничего достаточно важного. 

— Скольких еще ты убьешь, чтобы спасти меня? — выдохнул Широ. Он по-прежнему выглядел спокойным, но более грустным. Держался, чтобы не задеть чувства Кита, хотя хотелось напомнить — он ведь просил этого не делать, просил обойтись без этой жертвы. 

Кит отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, ответил серьезно, уверенно: 

— Столько, сколько понадобится.


End file.
